Naruto: legacy of Hokage
by tmcreator
Summary: This is a story about how Naruto's Father lived but his mother died and he is alot stronger thanks to his father and alot will be different I want to let everyone who read my other storys The hyuuga and Uzamaki and Uzamaki Naruto Love I will be posting the Next Couple of chapters soon im sorry for the year long wait but these chapters will be great and the first two chapters of th


Naruto: path to Hokage

This story takes place ten years after the defeat of the Nine tailed fox, But instead of both Narutos parents dying only one did.

Chapter 1: Naruto

Young Naruto woke up with a smile on his face this morning for it was his first day in the academy. Naruto had been looking forward to this since he was 7 years old. Going to the academy was Naruto's first step to becoming hokage and surpassing his Father, the Yellow Flash.

Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and put on his orange jump suit and goggles his father had got for him on his 8th birth day.

"DAD" Naruto screamed from the kitchen of their apartment, im leaving now.

" alright ill see you after" Minato the fourth hokage said

**30 min later**

Naruto approached the door to the academy with butterflies in his gut. Today was the day he began his journey to his life long dream of being hokage. Naruto opened the door and something instantly caught his eye. A pink haired girl his age with a huge forehead. Naruto knew who she was he had seen her before but he never introduced himself.

" Hi im Naruto" Naruto introduced himself to sakura only for her to walk away to a boy sitting in the middle row brooding.

" oh sasuke you're so cool" Sakura said

_" Sasuke, That name sounds familiar" Naruto thought _

**Flash Back**

" Naruto To be hokage you have to be not only the strongest ninja in the village, but the smartest and bravest and there are plenty other who will test you" Minato scolded the lazy Naruto who kept avoiding his training

" Yeah right there isn't any one my age stronger than me and when the time comes for me to be hokage you'll be old" Naruto said with a smirk.

" Your wrong Naruto i can already name one kid who is stronger than you"

" Who" Naruto asked

" Uchiha Sasuke"

**Flash Back End**

_" Thats Uchiha doesn't look like much"_

" Hey You" Naruto called out pointing in sasukes face on top his desk

" Hn" sasuke simply replied

" I challenge you and when I beat you Ill prove that im the best and show sakura-Chan who's the coolest" Naruto stated

" Hn"

At that moment Iruka sensei came in and required everyone's attention using his big head justu.

"listen up everyone" Iruka said, I will be your teacher for the next 3 years along with my assistant Mizuki.

Naruto saw Mizuki giving him a weird look but decided to ignore it.

Naruto's first day was proving to be good he got a good nap during class, showed he was just as good as sasuke during weapon practice, and saw his good friends Shikamaru and Chojii. But his day turned around at taijustu practice.

"alright everyone, the final part of the day will be taijustu practice, today we will evaluate u to see what level you are on, Mizuki sensei will give out the pairings now". Iruka said handing a sheet of paper to Mizuki

Shikamaru Vs Chojii

Hinata Vs Sakura

Naruto Vs Sasuke

Kiba Vs Shino

And Ino vs winner of 2nd match

" Yes now I can see what my father was talking about"

Shikamaru and Chojii were the first to fight, but neither went up for they both claimed they didn't want to fight their friend. Most people thought shikamaru was too lazy and chojii was scared. Hinata easily took down sakura sending her into complete panic thinking that Sasuke wouldn't like her cause she lost to a weirdo. Next was Sasuke and Naruto.

" alright Uchiha you ready for this ass whooping" Naruto said confident in his own abilities.

" Hn"

" Start" Iruka yelled and at that moment Naruto charged Sasuke and tried a sweeping kick to force Sasuke to jump.

_" got him" Naruto thought_

While Sasuke was still in the air Naruto pushed off his hands with his right foot out aiming for Sasukes face only for Sasuke to block his attack. As they both landed sasuke went on the offensive and charged to Naruto with his fist and hit him in the face and chest with a series of blows naruto couldn't block.

_" Dammit i need to do something fast before this goes to far"_

Sasuke cocked his fist back for the finishing blow but before he could land the blow Naruto caught his hand , bent down and kicked sasuke straight into the air. Before sasuke could regain his balance Naruto had launched him back to the ground.

" Oh No Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelped

Sasuke slowly got his feet to see Naruto charging him, Sasuke didn't know what to do he thought he was done but all a sudden Naruto slowed down and sasuke could see his attack a lot more clear. Sasuke realized Naruto was coming to fake a punch the kick so he simply flipped over Naruto at the last second swept him and got on top of him fist cocked.

" alright that's enough, Sasuke won" Iruka said, Class dismissed

" YAYYYY WE KNEW HE WOULD WIN" All Sasukes fan girls said.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and stormed off.

End of chapter 1

I want to let everyone who read my other storys The hyuuga and Uzamaki and Uzamaki Naruto Love I will be posting the Next Couple of chapters soon im sorry for the year long wait but these chapters will be great and the first two chapters of this story may not be the best but dont worry they will get a lot better


End file.
